My Proposal
by SeiferAlmasy'sLover86
Summary: Seifer has returned to garden for only one reason. He has a surprise for Quistis. Quistis Trepe x Seifer Almasy Rated: T just for some language. One Shot Could make this into a longer story if anyone wants me to. Reviews are always welcome!


**Disclaimer:** Of course I don't own this. Never have and never will. This plot is the only thing that does belong to me, though.

**Pairing:** Quistis Trepe x Seifer Almasy

**Warnings: **Will have language and M/F

**Summary: **Seifer has returned to garden for only one reason. He has a surprise for Quistis.

**Author's Note:** Hey there. This is a QxS fic that I've been wanting to do for a while now. I'm beginning to really like this pairing. And, if you like this one, I can make more fics with this pairing if you have anything pacific you would like to read. I can try. :)

* * *

***My Proposal***

"Seifer? Are you really going to go back to the garden, ya know?" Raijin asked his blond headed friend as they sat down in a restaurant in Timber.

Seifer had expected him to ask him this, however, considering what had happened with the war and all. He knew his friend was concerned about him. But, this was something he had been wanting to do ever since the war had ended. He wanted to go earlier, but he was unsure. That was the only thing that was stopping him. Seifer looked over at his bulky friend and nodded his head. There was something he really wanted to do.

"Yeah, Rai. I'm sure." Seifer leaned back in his seat, sipping his morning coffee.

"But... what will they say, ya know?" Raijin had furrowed his brows in concern.

"I don't care anymore, man. I want to—need to go back there," Seifer corrected. There was a reason he wanted to go back and his friend knew exactly what the reason was, too.

"Seifer, man. Are you sure she'll even accept you back?"

Seifer thought for a moment. No, he wasn't sure. It was a hope—a hope that Quistis would take him back. He had been in love with the elegant woman just right before the war started. They had even dated... that is, until the war happened. He realized his mistake and he regretted it. He had lost the only woman he had ever loved because of his actions. If he could take it back, he would.

Sure, he had dated Rinoa, but she wasn't for him and he had ended it with her, realizing that that wasn't going anywhere fast. She was a nice enough girl, but she wasn't for him. He had never loved her. Now, here he was 6 months later, sitting here with Raijin in this restaurant.

"No. I'm not. But, I have to try, right?" Seifer finally said after being silent for what seemed like a long time. He saw his friend gazing at him quizzically. "I need to try, Raijin"

"But, you hurt her, ya know?"

Seifer flinched at his words, knowing they were true. He had hurt her. "I know. But I didn't mean to." Seifer crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"Well, I'm your friend, Seifer. I'm here for you know matter what you decide," Raijin told him, giving him an encouraging smile.

Seifer smiled back, appearing more confident than he felt. He was glad to have his best friend here, though. He was going to do this. No one was going to stop him. Not even Leonhart. Seifer scowled at the thought of his rival. He might have a problem with Seifer's return, but Seifer didn't care.

"What about Squall, ya know?" The big man unknowingly echoed Seifer's thoughts.

Seifer smirked. "Don't worry about puberty boy. I've got in under control."

"Okay. So, how do you plan to tell her?" the dark skinned ma asked next.

"Hmm." Seifer thought about it. He really didn't know. He would think of something, though. He always did. He was Seifer Almasy, after all. He just folded his hands behind his head and leaned back in his seat, grinning. His friend gave him a weird look but smirked back. "I'll think of something, Rai." And he would, too. He sighed and they drank their drinks in silence.

* * *

There was a knock on Squall's office door, causing said brunet man to glare. Why couldn't people just leave him alone? All he asked for was some peace and quite for a change.

"Come in," he finally said in a grunt, folding the finished paperwork on his desk. His door opened to reveal Xu. She had a big grin on her face. "What do you want, Xu?" He was annoyed and her presence wasn't making things any better.

"Guess what, Squall?" she asked, sitting down in a chair across from his desk, causing him to frown more.

"Get on with it, Xu. Is there a reason you are here?" the brunet inquired, crossing his arms, waiting for her to speak.

She sighed and nodded. "Seifer showed up..." she trailed off as she saw Squall's eyes widen slightly. But it was gone as fast it had appeared. "He just came in here saying he wanted to talk to you. He was kinda raising a ruckus when we wouldn't let him in here."

Squall took all this in. "Where is he?"

"We're holding him, waiting for what you tell us to do," she answered, looking pleased, thinking he was going to have her hold him there.

"Bring him here," he ordered, causing her to frown.

"W-what?"

"I said bring him in here, Xu." His voice was firm an authoritative, leaving no room for arguments.

"Squall? Are you sure?"

"Yes," he glared. Squall's glares were nothing to be trifled with So, she nodded and did as she was told, quickly. He sat back down in his chair. What could Seifer want? Let's hope it's not to start shit. Squall scowled, thinking how arrogant the other man was. He was always known for pissing Squall off.

His head looked up when he heard his door open. Xu brought in Seifer, who was just smirking, while his hands were cuffed. "Un-cuff him, Xu."

"Squall," she began tentatively. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Seifer rolled his eyes. "It's not like I'm gonna try and kill him. Damn woman.." he scowled, smirking when she shot him a glare. He loved pissing people off. It was in his nature.

"Seifer," Squall growled warningly, but it did no good with Seifer.

"What?" he asked.

Squall ignored him for a moment and returned his attention to Xu. "I said un-cuff him."

Seifer smirked at her when she took the cuffs off of him. He rubbed his wrists. He sat down in the chair across from Squally boys desk, placing his hands behind his head.

She growled.

"Leave us," he ordered.

She hesitated

"Fuck! What the fuck do you think I'm gonna do?" Seifer snapped. He never liked her and she never liked him.

"I don't know, Almasy. You are a damn traitor."

"Fuck off, bitch. I'm just here for something. And it sure as hell ain't for you," the tall handsome blond glared.

"Enough you two. Seifer shut up. Xu, leave," Squall said, having enough of their childish bickering.

She gave one last glare to Seifer, who smirked at her, and left Squall's office.

"Why are you here, Seifer?"

Seifer turned his focus to Squall. "What do you think I want, Leonhart? I want to come back."

"Hn," Squall grunted, crossing his arms. "Why now?"

"I've decided to stop running and come back. I've made a mistake and I want to make up for it." Seifer looked Squall in the eyes, letting him know he was serious.

Squall nodded slowly. "Fine. But, you have to be on probation for a month."

"Fine. I can accept that," the blond gunblader agreed with a nod.

"Okay," Squall sighed. "I'll need you to sign some forms. And I'll find you a room.

"Squall?" Seifer began, an odd look on his face.

"Hm?" Squall was going over the room assignments, but looked up at Seifer's tone.

"How's Quistis?" he asked, wanting to know how the beautiful woman was doing. He had been worried about her.

The shorter man narrowed his eyes. "You haven't seen her yet?"

"No," he shook his head. Oh, but he really wanted to see her. More than anything. "Is she here?"

"Yes. She was in her room. I don't know where she is now." Squall—well, everyone knew about what had happened with him and the blonde headed woman.

"Okay. I'm gonna go look for her. Anything else can wait until later," Seifer stood up and headed for the door.

"Seifer—don't hurt her again."

"I won't," he said this with asssurity. He wouldn't hurt her.

Squall nodded and watched as he opened the door and walked out, shutting it behind him.

* * *

"Hey chicken-wuss."

Zell jumped up, shocked. "What the hell are you doing back here?" he glared.

Seifer held up his hands and smirked. "Whoa. Calm down, chickie." He laughed when Zell glared harder. He looked to the rest of the group.

"Seifer! You're back!" Selphie squealed and ran up to hug him, rather tightly in fact, taking the breath out of him. Damn this girl had some strength..

"Selphie..." He patted her on the back, shocked at this kinda reaction from her.

"Why didn't you come back sooner?" She pulled away and grinned.

"I don't know. Guess I wasn't ready at the time," was his only answer.

She pouted at him. "Well, I'm glad you're back. I've missed you!"

Seifer smiled at her. "Me, too, Selphie."

"Yeah, yeah. Glad you're back. Hyne..." Zell rolled his eyes.

"What's the matter wuss? Didn't miss me? I'm hurt," Seifer held a hand over his chest in mock hurt.

"Fuck off dickhead," Zell snapped lightly, crossing his arms.

"Seifer," Irvine spoke up next. "Glad you're back."

Seifer grinned and nodded at him. "Have you guys seen Quistis?"

"Oh! I think she's in the quad," Selphie was the one who answered him. "Why?"

"I need to talk to her."

"Aww, Seify's gonna make up to Quisty," Selphie smiled happily. "Well, good, 'cause she could use some cheering up."

Seifer chuckled a little, shaking his head.

"I know she misses you, Seifer. She hasn't been the same since the war ended."

Seifer frowned, hating to have put his ex lover through that. "Oh.. I know."

"Well, better go talk to her," she said, nudging him.

"Right." With that, he headed off in the direction of the quad.

"Wanna go see what happens?" Selphie asked, grinning evilly.

Seifer looked at the lot as he was walking off, shaking his head. He needed to see Quistis—that was his first priority right now. He walked along the halls until he came to the Quad. He took a deep breath and opened the doors. He walked inside, he didn't see her at first.

He walked further in and then, finally, he noticed her. She was standing there, hair up in a bun, her long elegant dress, showing off her lovely legs. Hyne, how Seifer had missed her. Missed her touch, the feel of her skin on his, the smell of her hair, and the taste of her lips. "Beautiful."

She gasped. She knew that voice. His voice was hard to mistake for someone else's. "S-Seifer?"

He walked closer to her, stopping just a few feet from her. "Quistis."

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Seifer—her Seifer was back? Why? What reason? Why now? So many thoughts racing through her mind. She hadn't expected him to come back. "I-" She didn't know what to say. Her shock was quickly replaced by anger. Why the hell would he suddenly return after all this time?

Seifer was shocked when he felt a stinging sensation in his cheek. "What the hell?"

"How dare you come back after all this time!" She glared. "Where the hell have you been?" She was angry and hurt that he hadn't spoken to her this long.

"Quisty, I'm sorry," he tried. "I couldn't come back."

"Why?" She snapped.

"Because I couldn't."

"That''s not an answer, Seifer."

"I know... Look, Quis. I know I fuck up."

"Damn right you have," was her reply.

"But I-" He was cut off as she slapped him again. "What was that for?"

"Bastard. You just left. How could you do that?"

Seifer saw tears forming in her eyes.

"I hate you," she said, tears finally coming out. She glared at him and tried to slap him again, letting him know how much he hurt her.

Seifer grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him, planting a kiss on her lips. Oh sweet hyne, how much he missed these sweet tempting lips. She tasted so good.

She gasped, trying to pull away, but he stopped her, placing a hand behind her head, holding her in place. She stopped struggling and kissed back. The kiss was slow and sweet. They were both putting their passion into the long awaited kiss. He was in heaven. Her lips were so soft and sweet.

Quistis felt the same. She wanted this. She had missed the tall arrogant man terribly. Now here he was kissing her. A kiss she's been wanting. She felt as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, the kiss growing more hungry as it went on. They both had their eyes closed, lost in the amazing kiss.

Seifer heard her moan, making him pull her tighter, giving her exactly what she's been wanting and what he's been wanting.

After a few more moments, Seifer pulled back, smiling. "I'm sorry, baby," he said after he caught his breath. "I Love you."

"You better be, asshole," she muttered, but did smile. "I love you, too."

"I am," the blond man assured her. "Quistis?"

"What is it, Seifer?"

"There something else. The reason I came here..." he trailed off, dropping to one knee. He heard her gasp in surprise.

"S-Seifer? What-?"

"Quistis. I've been wanting to do this. But, then the war happened, so I never got the chance. I'm taking the chance now. Quistis, will you marry me?" He pulled out a small box and opened it.

Her eyes teared up again, this time for a different reason. "Yes, Seifer."

He grinned broadly, slipping the ring onto her finger. She pulled him up and threw her arms around him, kissing him with passion, which he returned.

**{End}**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Heyy. Well, what do you think? My first Quistis x Seifer fanfic. I think It went alright. Well, please review and let me know what you think of it.


End file.
